A Hard Choice
This is the 6th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: Jump Shot Each tribe selects a goal-keeper, who stands on a platform above a pool of water and in front of a net. One at a time, Members of the opposite tribe will run up, jump out over the pool and throw the ball at the net, while the goalkeeper tries to deflect the shot. First tribe to score five goals win an item from the sears catalog. Winner: Ceiba Immunity Challenge: Basket Brawl Three castaways from each tribe would face off against each other in a partially submerged field of water to retrieve a ball. They must then throw the ball into their tribe's respective net to score a point. The first tribe to score three points would win. Winner: Story Previously On Survivor Hibiscus was dissolved into Coqui and Ceiba, on Coqui, Ty flourished, finding new life in the game and winning immunity, at Ceiba, Dorthey was back in the normal position, being the swing vote between two alliances, Joesph thought he had the game made, when he, Violet, and Patrick played an idol on Patrick, who got no votes, but Tanna managed to rope in Dorthey, sending Joesph home 4-3. 13 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 13 Ceiba Dorthey: Violet, I know you're mad at me. Violet: I'm not mad, I'm furious, I'm furious our tribe is dumb enough to let you stay in this game, if you make the merge, you're going to win exactly like Denise. Dorthey: Well thank you for the compliment but I feel like we all have a good chance at winning. Stephen and Anne are talking. Stephen: Listen, I know that Tanna is getting close to Dorthey, and that's bad, I'm not saying we should vote Dorthey if we lose, but if we do, we'll be in a better position. Anne: If that happens, Tanna will be done with us. Stephen: But if Dorthey makes merge, we're done for! Tanna and Dorthy are sitting in the shelter. Tanna: I'm glad we got you instead of Ty. Dorthey smiles at Tanna as Tanna continues talking. The camera cuts to a spider eating a bug as Violet and Patrick are walking down the beach. Violet: It's worth a shot. The two of them break up as they look for the idol. Coqui The camera pans onto the beach as Cassandra gets up and goes to the water hole. Cassandra yawns and bumps into Ty. Cassandra: Oh hey there. Ty: Hey Cassandra. Cassandra: So, what were you doing up? Ty: Using the bathroom. Cassandra: Oh... Sally is getting up as Cassandra comes over to her. Cassandra: Listen, I can't go another day, but I don't like you. Sally: I figured that out from the first day, when you talked to everyone except for me. Cassandra: No one likes you either, we're all just tolerating you until we lose, then we'll vote you out. Sally: I don't know what I did to deserve this type of treatment. Sally runs off into the woods crying. Ty and Tom are talking. Tom: I've wanted to write her name down since Day One. Ty and Chad are talking with Tom. Chad: I'd be down to vote Cassandra, but it depends on which one of those two does better if and when we lose. Day 14 Reward Challenge In the first round Violet shoots for Ceiba and Shelia shoots for Coqui, Violet doesn't even make it close but Shelia manages to get past Tanna. Coqui: 1-0 The next round Chad shoots for Coqui and Stephen for Ceiba. Both manage to score. Coqui: 2-1 In the third round it's Patrick and Tom. Patrick makes it but Tom misses, Tied: 2-2. In the fourth round It's Sally and Anne. Anne scores for Ceiba. Sally almost makes it but Tanna catches it at the last second. Ceiba: 3-2. In the fifth round it's Devin and Patrick again. Devin and Patrick both score. Ceiba: 4-3. In the possibly last round it's Dorthey and Shelia. Shelia goes first and scores, Dorthey throws it, Ty almost catches it but he gets knocked into the water, the ball goes in to the goal and... Jeff: CEIBA WINS REWARD! Let's see what they picked! He pulls up a cover and reveals doughnuts and sugar along with rice. Jeff: They went with food items. Let's see what Coqui could have won. He pulled their cover to reveal rice and fish. Jeff: Head on out! Ceiba The camera pans up to Ceiba arriving back. Dorthey: We won something! Violet and Patrick set down the food as the others are in the ocean. Violet: Check everything to see if there is a clue. They look everywhere except for the sugar. Violet: It must be in there. They open it and they grab a piece of paper. Violet: Wait a while and come and join me at the well. Violet is at the water hole but is clearly tired at having to wait for Patrick. She eventaully just walks off into the woods reading the clue. Anne and Dorthey are walking to the water hole with a pan when they here the screams. Coqui The Coqui tribe walks onto their beach as everyone splits up. Cassandra and Chad are sitting in a field talking. Cassandra: If I was competing in that challenge, we would of won. Chad: Yeah. Shelia comes up and Cassandra tells her what she told Chad. Shelia: Yeah, it sucks we didn't win, at least it was only reward. Cassandra: I wish it was immunity, I'm ready to vote her out right now. Cassandra gets up and leaves. Shelia: As annoying as she may be, she's perfect for the two of us. Chad: Why? Shelia: If we go to the final three, us two are getting votes, she's getting none. Chad and Sally are talking. Chad: I'd be willing to vote Cassandra. Sally: You're not just telling me this? Chad: I would never do that. But Shelia wants to take Cassandra to the end as a goat. Sally: Darn, she's smart. Day 15 Ceiba Tanna gets up from the shelter and heads over to the fire. Dorthey comes out and joins her. Dorthey: We made it through the night girl. Tanna just shivers as the two hug. Anne and Stephen are walking to tree mail as Violet runs up behind them. Violet: If we do lose the immunity challenge, would you think about voting Dorthey? Anne: We'd think about it for sure. Violet: OK, thanks guys! She runs off. Anne: Are we voting Dorthey? Stephen: Let's not worry about that unless we do lose. Dorthey comes up to Anne and Stephen as they're heading back. Dorthey: Violet went to you guys to scramble didn't she? Stephen: Yeah, how'd you know? Dorthey: Patrick's throwing her under the bus so he can stay. Coqui Sally and Tom are sitting as Ty comes over. Ty: We have to give it our all. Sally: We will try for sure, if not, I'm most likely going. Ty: Sal, don't talk that way, I'm pretty sure I've talked Chad onto our side. Immunity Challenge Ceiba The Ceiba tribe comes back after the challenge sad that they lost another immunity challenge. Patrick and Violet are walking back to camp. Violet: We're voting Dorthey, you try to work Anne and Stephen, I'll look for the idol some more. Patrick, Stephen, and Anne are walking. Patrick: I'm a lot better in challenges, I almost scored today! Tanna, Stephen, Anne, and Dorthey are at the shelter. Tanna: Patrick did terrible, and he's arguing that Dorthey should go? Stephen: Well no offense Dorthey, but you didn't do good. Dorthey: But he competed all three times! I almost came as close as he did! Tribal Council Jeff invites Ceiba in and they jump right into discussion. Jeff asks Dorthey what's it like to keep losing over and over. Dorthey says it sucks but she's thankful she's lasted as long as she has. Jeff asks Patrick if Dorthey is threatening. Patrick nods his yes and says she's the biggest threat in the game. Jeff asks Anne if you should keep threats, or stronger people on your tribe. Anne says it depends on what will get you further in the game. A moment of silence passes before Violet talks. She says she has an idol and is playing it tonight, they should all vote Dorthey and they'll be safe. Everyone looks shocked. Dorthey chuckles. Jeff asks Dorthey if she buys that. Dorthey says anything can happen but that's unlikely. Jeff says it's then time to vote. Jeff then asks if anyone has a hidden immunity idol. No one stands and he reads the votes. First Vote: Patrick Second Vote: Patrick Third Vote: Dorthey Fourth Vote: Dorthey Everyone looks towards Anne and Stephen to see how they voted. Fifth Vote: Patrick Violet and Patrick hang their heads as Patrick gathers his stuff. Sixth Vote: Patrick Jeff: Patrick, that's four, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Patrick gets his torch snuffed as he walks off. Jeff: Well by the looks of it, Violet is on the outs, if that'll change remains to be seen. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Ceiba blows up. "SHUT UP!" And Coqui finally gets along. "I've been miss judging her for so long!" And two unlikely castaways team up. "If you don't vote me next tribal, I won't vote you."